Isshin lo sabía
by Nuneori
Summary: Isshin Kurosaki lo sabía muy bien. Sabía porqué Rukia Kuchiki desaparecía de la habitación y se escabullía como ladrón hacia el cuarto de Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo sabía y él los iba a descubrir en el acto.   IchiRuki, OneShot.


¡Aaaah! Hola, hola. Sí, ¿se nota? ¡Ando con la inspiración a full! No me atrevo con escribir historias largas IchiRukis, realmente creo que no me iría bien (?). Es más cómodo hacer One Shots, como éste. Un corto Shot de no más de 2,000 palabras según el mismo Fanfiction. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¿Cómo surgió? La verdad, no lo sé. Sólo tomé una escena y ya está.

Quisiera agradecer la gran cantidad de buen recibimiento que tuvo mi otro Shot "Papi, ¿cómo nacen los bebés?". Me gustaron mucho sus reviews. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este tenga igual un buen recibimiento x)!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes NO son de mi propiedad. Si no, sería Urahara Kisuke MI esposo. No lucro tampoco escribiendo esto, sólo lo hago por mera diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO: <strong>

El One Shot ha sido editado porque el final quedó muy OoC, así que ha sido cambiado (: En lo personal me gusta mucho más este final que el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Isshin lo sabía.<strong>

Isshin Kurosaki caminó sigilosamente por la cocina de la casa. Marcaban las 3.00 AM de la madrugada y tanto su hogar como la clínica se hallaban en penumbras. Odiaba tener una habitación en el primer piso, a sabiendas que los demás familiares dormían en la segunda planta de la casa.

La oscuridad lo cegaba, completamente. Esperó unos segundos para que la pupila pudiese aceptar y acostumbrarse a la oscuridad inminente del lugar. Apoyó sus manos en la pequeña mesa donde compartían la comida y los momentos más agradables de la familia.

Familia que se componía por sus dos hijas, su hijo, y su hija adoptiva: Rukia Kuchiki

Sabía cuánto Rukia quería a la familia. Sabía cuánto ella, adoraba la comida de Yuzu. Sabía porqué entraba por la ventana de la habitación de su hijo. Sabía de dónde venía. Sabía de dónde había sacado su Gigai.

Isshin Kurosaki sabía muchas cosas, tantas, de lo que podrían imaginar sus hijos. Porque más que un padre relajado, un hombre de bromas y pocas veces cuerdo; era un hombre inteligente, astuto, fuerte y esforzado.

Sabía, a ciencia cierta, porqué Rukia Kuchiki se escabullía todas las noches a la habitación de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sabía a la perfección, porqué la casa se llenaba de ruidos 'extraños' todas las noches. Sabía que no eran los gatos revoloteando, como solía pensar Yuzu. Sabía que no eran los fantasmas, como le explicaba Karin.

Él lo sabía y él los iba a descubrir con las manos en la masa.

Pensó unos minutos, en cómo rayos caminaría por el lugar, porque hasta esos instantes, aún no podía ver con claridad y distinguir ciertas sombras de la casa. Estaba envejeciendo. Quería llorarle y rogarle a Masaki para que le brindara la poción de la juventud eterna; mas sólo era una ilusión. Él sabía la única manera para mantenerse joven y jamás la volvería a tomar.

Dio un paso en lento, y otro atrás de éste. Adoptó una posición extraña, alzando sus brazos y forzando la vista.

Estaba listo. Listo para caminar y llegar a su objetivo.

Alentó a su pie a seguir, y tal cual lo hizo, comenzó a caminar. Aún con las manos en alto, golpeó su pie derecho con la pata de la mesa, un fuerte sonido se hizo presente en el silencioso hogar.

—¡Auch! —exclamó. Quiso maldecir mil veces a la tortuosa mesa por estar ahí, impidiendo su camino.

Se corrió hacia la derecha, tratando de evitar cualquier mueble u objeto que lo pudiera retrasar.

Piso un peluche de pato, que apenas lo tocó sonó de una manera chillante. Un fuerte y espantoso "cuak" emitió el peluche.

—¡¿Qué rayos? —susurró. ¿Quién había dejado un pato ahí? ¿Le estaban tendiendo una trampa? ¿O a caso le estaban poniendo obstáculos?

Bajó los brazos cansado, corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras que antes ya había divisado. Arrasó con todo a su paso, muchas cosas que los muebles sostenían se habían caído gracias a su brutalidad al pasar por allí.

Una vez estando en los pies de la escalera, suspiró, agotado. El tramo desde la cocina hacia allí era corto, sin embargo, le había costado bastante llegar allí sin dificultades.

Subió lentamente los escalones, evitando meter más ruido de lo que ya había hecho. Sabía que sus hijas menores estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, mas debía confirmar si Rukia estaba con ellas.

Abrió la puerta, tratando que no chillara.

—¡Bingo! —canturreó felizmente. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, arqueando las cejas. La buscada no estaba en su habitación durmiendo como 'solía estarlo y todos creían'. Cerró tras sí la puerta.

Miró por el pasillo hacia la puerta que sostenía el número quince a sus afueras. Comenzó a girar, como bailando Ballet. Estiró sus pies en punta y llevó sus manos hacia arriba, formando una especie de globo. Dio tres vueltas, cantando en voz baja, hasta tener frente a sus ojos la puerta que minutos antes veía.

Posó su mano en la oreja y acercó su cabeza hacia la madera. Escuchó atentamente.

—¡Rukia! —articuló Ichigo, tratando de apaciguar la voz. Isshin notó cómo el tono de su hijo había cambiado a ser mucho más ronco de lo normal.

—¿Qu-qué? —gimió la aludida. El patriarca de los Kurosaki llevó su mano hacia la boca, tapándosela por completo. Jamás imaginó escuchar de esa manera a su hija adoptiva.

Pero él era feliz. Porque sabía que su hijo era el hombre de ella; y ella se había transformado en su mujer.

¡Ahora sólo esperaba nietos!

—¡Más cuidado Ichigo, casi me golpeas con _tu cosa fea_! —anunció Rukia de repente.

—Ni siquiera toqué esa parte Rukia, no seas… —pausó— ¡Agh! Cuidado, ¿no ves que es frágil?

—¡Pero es muy grande y me da miedo!

—¿Rukia Kuchiki tiene miedo? Vamos, que esto lo hemos hecho todas las noches. No seas tonta —respondió tratando de defenderse él. Rukia tomó un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, enojada.

—No me llames tonta, descerebrado —un golpe se escuchó dentro de la habitación, no pasándolo por alto Isshin. Imaginó que ella le había pegado una cachetada o quizás un manotazo.

—Rukia, un poco más alto —le pidió él, casi rogándole. El silencio reinó de pronto en la habitación.

Isshin Kurosaki graficó todo en su mente. Rukia Kuchiki estaba arriba de Ichigo Kurosaki. En la cama, los dos, desnudos. Él le pedía más alto, que ella arqueara sus caderas más alto. Y ella le pedía cuidado, quizás porque le podía doler.

No quiso seguir imaginándoselo. Podía ser de todo, menos un depravado y pervertido de primera. Porque pervertido de segunda sí era. Lo tenía más que claro.

Rió por lo bajo, pícaramente. Sacó su mini-cámara del bolsillo. Mini-cámara que se había ganado en la feria y que graficaba sólo una foto.

Y esa foto sería de ellos dos consumando su amor.

Esperó un momento, a ver si volvían a decir algo. Mas el silencio le dio a entender que podían estar acabando.

Entonces lo decidió.

—¡Digan Masaki Forever! —entró de golpe a la habitación, apretando el pequeño botón que la cámara tenía. Un flash de poca luminosidad y poca potencia salió de ella.

E Isshin Kurosaki cayó en la cuenta. Miró, parpadeando a gran velocidad la escena delante de sus ojos:

Rukia Kuchiki sentada frente a una mesita de pin-pon, con una paleta violeta. Kurosaki Ichigo al otro extremo, con una paleta naranja.

Entonces su mente comenzó a conectar puntos.

"Más alto, Rukia = Lanza la bola más alto".

"Más cuidado, Ichigo = Lanza la bola más despacio."

"Pero es muy grande y me da miedo = La bola era más grande que las paletas. Una bola de papel, envuelta en cinta adhesiva. Cosa que dolía bastante cuando se endurecía".

Isshin tornó los ojos en blanco, sacó un pañuelo desde su bolsillo y comenzó a lloriquear como una nena.

—¡Masaaaaaaaki! —expresó con gran pena, corriendo a través del pasillo, con los brazos en alto. Un mar de lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Caminó rápidamente escaleras abajo a buscar un póster de ella. Y probablemente a seguir llorándole a ella.

El resto de palabras que articulaba no pudieron ser percibidas por el par de jóvenes, que, aún en la misma posición se miraron confundidos.

¿Qué rayos le picaba a Isshin Kurosaki? Rukia tornó los ojos y alzó los hombros, le hizo un ademán a Ichigo para seguir con el juego.

* * *

><p>¡Cortito! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un RR o bien un MP es bienvenido, con críticas, bombas, felicitaciones o etecé!<p>

Abrazos.


End file.
